goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Mr Bean Misbehaves at the Matchmaker's and Gets Grounded
At the lounge, Mrs Wicket was giving Mr Bean a task. Mrs Wicket : Hey, Mr Bean! I'm going shopping while you behave at the Matchmaker's house, so I won't trust you to go in here. Mr Bean: Why can't I go? Mrs Wicket: Because I don't trust you to behave, if you misbehave or dishonour at the Matchmaker's house. You'll be grounded for a long time after when I finished shopping, okay? Mr Bean: Okay, Mrs Wicket. But don't worry, I won't let you down. Mrs Wicket: That's my Bean! Goodbye! Then Mr Bean went out, calling to Mrs Wicket. Mr Bean: Wish me luck! Mrs Wicket went off to the store. Mrs Wicket: I'm going to the store to buy some stuff that me and Mr Bean need. Then Mr Bean walked along the street, and then he entered the Matchmaker's house. Just then the Matchmaker opened the door and stepped outside, and she was reading the note. Matchmaker: Ahem! Mr Bean. Mr Bean: Present. The Matchmaker stepped inside. Matchmaker: Speaking without permission. Mr Bean: Oops. Then Mr Bean went inside the Matchmaker's house. Boris and Harold Slikk were thoughtful. Boris: Who spit in his bean curd? Harold: I don't know, maybe it's the Matchmaker. The Matchmaker slammed the door, and now she was checking Mr Bean. Matchmaker: Hmm. Too skinny. Hmph! It's not good for bearing sons. Then the Matchmaker glared to Mr Bean. Matchmaker: Recite the final admonition. Mr Bean: Yes, Matchmaker. Matchmaker: Well, then? Then Mr Bean opened the fan. Mr Bean: Fulfill your duties calmly and... respectfully. Um, reflect before you snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory. The Matchmaker grabbed Mr Bean's arm. Matchmaker: Let me see that. Then the Matchmaker snatched a fan from Mr Bean. Matchmaker: This way. The Matchmaker dragged Mr Bean to the table. Then the Matchmaker let of Mr Bean, and she had ink on her hand. The Matchmaker picked up a teacup from the firepot and put it on a table. Matchmaker: Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity.... The Matchmaker had drawn the ink mark around her mouth. Mr Bean was pouring the tea. Matchmaker: ...and refinement. You must also be poised. Mr Bean had finished pouring the tea, and then the Matchmaker picked up a cup. Mr Bean: Um, pardon me. Matchmaker: And silent! Mr Bean looked indignant, and the Matchmaker was sniffing at her tea. Matchmaker: sniffs Ahhh. Then Mr Bean grabbed onto the jug. Mr Bean: Could I just take this freaking jug back right this freaking moment, you freaking matchpooper? Matchmaker: No! Mr Bean pulled away from the jug, causing the Matchmaker to fall backwards. Matchmaker: Waaaaah! The Matchmaker fell to the floor and a jug landed on her, spilling tea all over her. Mr Bean: Grrrrrrrrr, I hate you, Matchspiller! The enraged Matchmaker picked herself up. Matchmaker: Why, you clumsy... it's spoiled! The Matchmaker started slipping. Matchmaker: Whoo! Whoo! Aaah! Whoo! Aaah! Ooh! The Matchmaker accidentally fell and sat on a stove. Matchmaker: Oh oh. The Matchmaker jumped off the stove, and started screaming and running around with her backside on fire. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Help please! Mr Bean came with a paper fan and he tried to extinguish the fire with it. Matchmaker: Wah wah wah wah wah ay! Fire grew bigger, and the Matchmaker continued screaming, running around. Matchmaker: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Suddenly, Boris and Harold Slikk heard a loud crash from inside the house. Leopold: I think it's going well, don't you? Harold: I agree! But what's all the crashing and screaming inside the house? Then the Matchmaker ran out of the house, screaming. Matchmaker: Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! (Your voice) PUT IT OUT! Mr Bean threw some tea and splashed all over the Matchmaker, extinguishing the fire. Mr Bean: Shut up, you big fat witch! Then Mr Bean passed the jug to the furious and soaky Matchmaker and he went off, and Leopold and Jake felt sad. Then the Matchmaker openly lashed out at Mr Bean and berated him. Matchmaker: You are a dishonour! The Matchmaker threw a jug to the ground, breaking it. Matchmaker: You may look like a groom! That's it, you're grounded for a long time when you get home! That means you'll never ever bring your family... (Your voice) HONOUR! The Matchmaker's yelling scared Boris, Harold and everyone away, and the Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed towards the bridge. Then across the town, and then around the path where Phineas and Ferb were camping. Phineas and Herb immediately heard the yelling and were horrified. The Matchmaker yelling "HONOUR!" echoed from a planet and then it echoed across the universe. Then the Matchmaker cooled down. Matchmaker: Go home right now while I call Mrs Wicket. Then Mr Bean went back home, while the Matchmaker began to call Mrs Wicket. Matchmaker: Hello! Is this Mrs Wicket? I came to tell you this that Mr Bean misbehaved in my house and being disrespectful and dishonourable to me. He pushed me, and caused me to slip and set my backside on fire on the stove. Then Mr Bean threw some tea at me to extinguish the fire! Please ground him for a long time! Okay, bye! Mrs Wicket was raging and calling to Mr Bean as the hellish flames were above the background. Mr Bean: (Scary voice) Mr Bean, Mr Bean, Mr Bean, Mr Bean, Mr Bean, get over here right now! Back home, at the lounge, Mrs Wicket was very upset with Mr Bean. Mrs Wicket: Mr Bean, how dare you misbehave at the Matchmaker's house!? That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a long time! Go to your room now! Mr Bean went to his room, crying. Mr Bean: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Professor as Mr Bean Salli as Mrs Wicket Wiseguy as the Matchmaker and Harold Slikk (Angry German Kid's dad) Eric as Boris Your voice as the Matchmaker's screaming voice Category:Mr Bean's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff